To Catch A White Comet
by LaminatedHeart
Summary: The story revolves around Jumi Kyouko (Michelle Juuris),a half-Japanese girl who lives in the US and is currently striving to be successful in the man-dominated sports called swimming.Just as when all hope is crumbled to dust,she sees a racing competition on TV and finds herself attracted to one of the racers named Ryosuke Takahashi. My first Fan Fiction.Read and Review!:)(:
1. PRELUDE(Panimula)

** -x-PRELUDE-x-**

"Do your cobweb-hidden brain cells understand what I am actually saying?"

Wearing such fitting cheerleading uniform it hugged her curves too tight for everyone to actually gawk at, Shana tossed her remarkably curly blonde hair to the side to emphasize more of her feared "Ice Queen" image. A mocking expression was formed on her face and as her friends who were as Barbie doll-perfect as her nodded vigorously to every word, as if they already accepted themselves that being a friend of Shana doesn't mean being a "friend", but a "follower". A follower who is willing to do absolutely anything and everything, even if it means risking their own self-confidence and ego. Even if it means putting their very own individualities on the line.

Even if it means breaking someone and shattering her heart into tiny, unrecognizable, bite-size pieces.  
_Or maybe not bite-size_, Michelle Juuris thought bitterly as she stumbled against the lockers again. _I feel tinier than a piece of M&M's my brother and I used to shove around in each other's mouth when we were children…  
_A cruel laughter cut through her momentary thoughts. Looking up, her blurring dark brown eyes met with those of the university's "Ice Queen", Shana.  
"Getting lost in thought?"Shana asked in a sickeningly sweet manner. " Must be a very unfamiliar territory for you, isn't it?"

Jumi just stared at her, thinking it best not to retort. Instead, she made her heavy feet drag her towards the school's exit and almost past Shana.  
"Hey, you bastard of a filthy woman!"

A crowd of cocky school jocks gathered around her to halt her from leaving.

"Shana's not done with you yet, is she? Don't you even dare leave, you little piece of crap!"  
A chorus of heartless laughter and commenting voices tormented Jumi more as she struggled to edge away from all these people who despise her and never fail to consistently show her . .

"Oh, no need for the harshness, my honeys", Shana smiled, perfect white teeth glistening that reminded Jumi of some predator who had already captured his prey in a firm grip."This flat-chested, good-for-nothing Japanese freak heard me state your complaints already. As well as mine."  
Shana turned back to where Jumi was standing awkwardly, clutching her books and bags to her. "That reminder was enough for you to quit the Swimming Team, isn't it?"  
With the word _that_, Shana eyed Jumi's soaked sports bag pointedly, then narrowing her eyes at Jumi herself.  
Jumi's heart pricked and dropped at the recollection of the day's events. She tried to nod for her family's sake, but deep inside, her swimmer's pride held the best of her broken self. Instead of nodding meekly to her bullies' constant taunts and demands, she decided to run, uncertain if she was able to bring all the broken pieces of her heart with her.


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

Konnichiwa,minna! Say hello to your newest Fan Fiction writer as well as fellow Initial D fan, Anne Patricia! But of course, you could just call me, **Patrixie~chan**.*insert friendly smiles here*  
To be honest, I never really thought I'll write something, not to mention my first ever fan fiction, for the Initial D category. It was actually my little brother and Dad who first got addicted to watching Initial D being televised every night in Hero(an anime channel here in the Philippines). In fact, I decided to hate this anime the first time I saw it. I was even making these sarcastic comments about the first episodes (No, Initial D fans: don't kill me, okay? )! But I guess the turning point for me would be finally seeing the Takahashi brothers getting out from their as-gorgeous cars while the women around them were all busy ooh-ing and ahh-ing over them(Anybody knows what that episode is? Can't remember).  
So long story cut short: **I dedicated myself to Initial D after seeing Mt. Akagi's Lone White Comet, Ryosuke Takahashi.** xD  
But of course, after watching more and more of it, **I came to love the series more and more.** Heck, I even spent almost 5 days just to download Initial D: The Live-Action Movie! It was even more worth it because it was also one of my celebrity crushes, Edison Chen, who portrayed the role of Ryosuke, hahaha. :")  
Anyway, enough of me and let's get down what this piece of fiction is about. **I would like to point out some details for you guys, so let's see:  
**  
**(1) This story was kind of inspired by "To The Beautiful You", a Korean drama and version of the Japanese series, "Hana Kimi". However, there would be NO girl-pretending-to-be-a-guy stuff. Still, if you watch or have watched TTBY, you would see some similarities in the plot, especially with the song lyrics I'd use throughout the story ("It's Me", anybody?).**

(2) I do not own Initial D, okay? Although I DO dream of owning Ryosuke Takahashi and getting the rare privilege of being offered a ride in his FC…but I guess that's why they call it dreams, right? Because it'll never happen. *sniffs* xD

(3) This story may often show AU(Alternate Universe) or OOC (Out Of Character) themes or plots, and that is EXACTLY my intention: to step out of what has been done and written already and create something more different from just the usual "Initial D". For example, I'm giving Ryosuke a love life and for once, it won't be all about the racing world. And yet, the original characters would still be here so…mix and match, you know?

(4) Do forgive me if I don't update as much at times. I'm currently in Singapore for summer vacation and with my little brother here with me, he's always hogging the computer. And just in a matter of weeks, school is about to start. But don't you worry, this Patrixie~chan will certainly give her best shot! *raises a pumped fist in the air*

**_*sound of impatiently tapping foot*  
_**  
**Me:** **_*glares*_** Jumi, would you at least teach that boyfriend of yours some decent manners? I'm making friends with our readers here! You know that I need to increase my follows and favorites for this story!

**Jumi:** **_*blushes* _**B-b-but Ryosuke…isn't my BOYFRIEND!

**Me:** **_*pats Jumi at the back in pity*_** Aw, that's such a shame. I guess we'll just have to do something about that don't we? **_*rushes furiously to her laptop and begins maniacally typing away*  
_**  
**Ryosuke:****_*scowling*_**You can't. I don't even know this woman!

**Me:****_*wearing the mad scientist look on her face* _**You don't know her? Oh…another problem we just have to do something about, eh? **_*types harder until the laptop starts heating up and beeping like crazy*  
_**  
**Ryosuke:** **_*snatches the laptop away from Patrixie~chan*_** Didn't you hear me, you delusional author! You can't make me do things and meet people I don't even want to. Hell, I shouldn't even be dealing with this anymore. I've got medical school, the Project D…just give it up, would you? **_*throws the laptop into a corner*_**

**Me: **NOOO! That's my Mom's laptop, you conceited jerk! **_*facepalms*_** This is not good, I'M SCREWED!

**Ryosuke: ****_*looking seriously at the laptop*_** You're not screwed. At least…not yet.

**Me:** **_*confusedly*_** Huh, whatcha mean?  
**_  
*the laptop in the corner suddenly explodes into bits and pieces*_**

**Ryosuke: ****_*smirking*_** There. Now you are indeed SCREWED.  
**Me:** WHAT THE…you mother-father-sister-brother BASTARD! Fine, I give up! Jumi, you could do better, SOOO MUCH BETTER THAN THIS JERK! **_*starts picking up the pieces of the laptop and tries to hit Ryosuke with it*_** YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN YOUR CAR, SO YOU'RE NOT THAT FAST, HAHAHA! What the…DID YOU JUST DO DRIFTING WITH YOUR SHOES?! HEY, COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID OLD SADIST!

**Jumi: ****_*sweatdropping*_** Um…guys? What about the… **_*nervously turns her face to the readers* _**Well, minna-san, Read and Review, Favorite and Follow!


End file.
